


Don't Stand So Close To Me

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Incest, John Finds Out, M/M, Song fic, Underage Sam (14)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're in enough trouble, an 18 year old caught having sex with a 14 year old, but then Sam's father arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
Dean took a deep breath as he stared across the room, trying not to see anything.  Sam moved closer to him and Dean glared.  “Don’t stand so close to me.”  Sam looked hurt but Dean didn’t care.  “Why’d you have to say something Sammy?”  He asked finally. 

 

 

Sam looked up with teary eyes and Dean resisted the urge to pull his brother closer.  They were in enough trouble now as it was, an 18 year old caught having sex with a 14 year old on school grounds. 

 

 

“I just… they kept saying things Dean and then there were these girls and they were talking about you and how they were going to seduce you and…”  He closed his eyes and Dean did reach out a hand to Sam’s shoulder.  “I didn’t know they’d be watching.”

 

 

“Sam, I’m not interested in those girls.  You know that.”

 

 

Sam looked up, a smile touching his lips.  “Yeah Dean.”

 

 

There was a loud bang from the other room and Sam jumped as Dean pulled further away from his little brother.  The door opened and the principle came in, shooting nasty looks at Dean and sympathetic ones at Sam.  “Sam’s father has arrived.”

 

 

Dean felt his stomach drop as he looked past the woman to the man he hadn’t seen in three months.

 

 

“I’ll talk to them both, alone.” 

 

 

The principle nodded before walking out, leaving Dean and Sam to face his anger.  “It was me Dad.” 

 

 

Sam started it before John could make the assumption but it didn’t matter and Dean knew it.  He was responsible for Sam and nothing else mattered.  It made him feel a little lighter though, knowing that Sam was trying to stand up for him where it mattered.

 

 

“Do you remember what it means to protect your brother?”  John demanded in the quiet voice demanded attention and invoked fear.

 

 

Dean snarled though, sudden anger exploding behind his eyes.  He didn’t know when he’d pinned his father to the wall, but he was there now, hands clutched in his jacket and the desire to hit him only barely pushed back.  “Do you?”

 

 

Dean took a deep breath to steady himself as he stepped back.  “This hunt is supposed to be about protecting your family, but when was the last time you called to check on him, huh?  Or me?”  He saw the look of surprise on John’s face.  “You might not like it, but I take care of Sam.  You don’t have the right to judge that, not when you walked out on him when you left him in my arms when he was a baby.  You can ride me about the hunt all you want, you can push my training and my work, but you leave Sam’s upbringing to someone who cares.  You leave him to me.”

 

 

Dean didn’t give John another look as he reached a hand back for his brother.  He felt Sam grab it without hesitance and smiled over his shoulder.  “You alright Sam?” He asked.

 

 

Sam looked at him in awe and Dean knew his brother had never seen him stand up to their father before.  “Yeah Dean.”

 

 

“You ready to get out of this school?”  He brought a hand up to Sam’s cheek and he leaned into it, brushing his lips lightly over Dean’s palm as if he understood what Dean was doing.

 

 

“Sucks anyways.  I learned all this two schools ago.” 

 

 

Dean reached down and kissed Sam lightly, ignoring the muted exclamation from across the room.  “That’s my boy.”  He said, letting go of Sam.  He draped an arm around Sam’s neck, Sam’s arm wrapped around his waist.  “Do your research tonight Sam.  We leave in the morning for the school of your choice.”  He looked back at their Dad.  “He doesn’t need us on his current hunt so we might as well set up someplace nice.”

 

 

“Really? But Dean, how can we-“

 

 

“I’ve been making it work without his money for 2 months now Sam, I can do it again.”  Sam was nearly bouncing but the glance at John every so often kept him from actually doing it.  Dean looked at John, his eyes hard and cold, the way his father had taught him to be when it came to anything that might hurt Sam.  “We’ll let you know where we settle.  Call if you need back-up.  Otherwise, you leave us to ourselves.  Deal?”

 

 

John looked like he was about to swallow his tongue.  “This is wrong Dean.”

 

 

“So is making your children live like this, John.” He said, using his first name purposely to distance himself.  “You taught him what evil, true evil, was.  Don’t tell me about wrong.  I’ll protect him from anything that tries to hurt him.”  His final words were a plea but crouched in a demand.  “Don’t make yourself something that hurts him.”

 

 

Dean let go of Sam and walked out, knowing that Sam would follow.  When they reached the car school had just let out.  Dean saw the girls waiting close to the car and smiled at Sam.  “Those the girls?” He asked.

 

 

Sam nodded, his lips set in a pout that made Dean want to kiss him.  Considering what had just happened, Dean pulled Sam with him towards the car, knowing that they’d never see these people again.  He leaned back on the hood, pulling Sam between his legs and slid a hand up his cheek.

 

 

Sam looked up, smile brilliant with understanding.  “You don’t have to you know.”

 

 

“Want to Sammy.”  He said, leaning in to claim his brother’s lips with his own.  There was a collective gasp from the crowd and Dean could feel Sam’s lips pull up into a smile at the reaction.  He pulled him in closer, kissing him deeper until he knew Sam’s attention was solely on him. 

 

 

When he pulled back he dropped his forehead to Sam’s.  “Ready to go home yet Sammy?”

 

 

“Ready to find it.”

 

 

Dean laughed as he let Sam go and opened the driver’s door.  Sam slid into the passenger seat and looked at him as he turned the ignition.  There was still a storm coming, but they could handle it.  Dean didn’t care what anyone said.  Sam could stand as close as he wanted, for as long as he wanted. 

 

   
  
Sam's POV can be found here: [ (Don't Stand So) Close To Me](http://hunters-retreat.livejournal.com/216339.html#cutid1)

 


	2. Sam's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV for the Tell Me More Meme

The last thing Sam expected when he’d planned for those girls to find he and Dean having sex under the bleachers was this.  Well, to be honest, he’d expected to be caught making out and nothing else, but sense completely left his head any time Dean touched him.  
  
When their father showed up and Sam claimed it was his fault, the last thing he’d expected was for John to rail at Dean and ignore him.  Okay maybe the next to last thing, because Dean backing his Dad against the wall and pinning him, then backing off and kissing Sam?  Not only the most unexpected thing in his life, but probably the best as well.  
  
His stomach was a knot of nerves and he didn’t know what would happen next, but as ever, Dean was there, taking his hand and holding him close.  When the other kids watched his brother lean in, brushing those beautiful lips over his, Sam just melted.  
  
He heard the gasps and none of it mattered, not the girls or their father or the shitty deal life had thrown them.  He had Dean.  When his brother started the Impala and he slid in beside him, Dean pulled Sam close to his side and Sam smiled up at him.  Dean’s eyes were on the road, but his lips were turned up in a smile.    
  
He didn’t know where they’d settle next, but wherever it was it was be home.  Because home, was always, and would ever be, where Dean was. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the second story I wrote for the [](http://rockin-the-80s.livejournal.com/profile)[rockin_the_80s](http://rockin-the-80s.livejournal.com/) challenge, but I never posted it. I didn't like it as well as the first, but in rereading it... I sorta like it now. So there are similiarities to the other story (So Close To Me (Too Close To Me)) but.. well... read for yourself :P


End file.
